


Instinct

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Instinct

Title: Instinct  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #106: Word of the day (April 17th 2008: Roister)  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Instincts

~

Some perverse instinct made Harry approach Snape at the Hogwarts staff party.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Do I seem the type to appreciate such roistering?” he asked. “I only attended to fulfill staff obligations. I shall be leaving momentarily. I abhor pointless debauchery.”

Harry smiled. “Oh, I don't know,” he said. “Someone’s found a point to it.” Nodding towards Filch and Sinistra snogging in the corner, he smiled.

Snape smirked. “How uninspired,” he sneered.

“Can you do better?”

“Do you require a demonstration?”

Later, as Snape proved how inspired he could be, Harry hailed his instincts.

~


End file.
